


My First Time on TV

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e04 In this White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Ainsley's POV. What she was thinking on Capitol Beat.





	My First Time on TV

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title- My First Time on T.V.  


Author- Katie  


Rating- PG- a little tiny bit of language  


Disclaimer- I don't own them. I don't intend to make any money from this. I'm simply borrowing them and having a little fun.  


Summary- Ainsley's POV. What she was thinking on Capitol Beat.  


Note- This is my first WW fanfic ever. I love feedback, and while I like hearing how bad my stories are, please be gentle. Also, the spelling and grammar might be a little off considering the little time I took to write it.I might also get some of the names wrong. It's been forever since I've see 'In This White House.' This is really bad, you've been warned.  


  
Capitol Beat. Wow. I'm on Capitol Beat. I'm happy and excited and jubilant all at the same time. I'm also nervous as hell. I hear I'm up against Sam Seaborn. He's from the White House. I'm up against the Deputy Communications Director from the White House. I've seen on the show before and he has killed everyone whos sat in this seat. Plus, has sort of handsome. which is even more intimidating. A handsome democrat. I mean, i'm sure he's an idiot. He's a democrat for christs sake. They're all idiots. But he's an awfully good debator. He's going to crush me.  


Mark Godfrey walks up to me. "Ainsley?"  


"Yes?"  


He sticks out his hand and i shake it. "Mark Godfrey."  


"Ainsley Hayes."  


"We'll be starting in about a minute. I understand you've never done television before."  


I could just say no. But my over educated republican brain makes me say, "No, not as such no."  


Mark Godfrey looks at me like I've grown a third arm. "Not as such, what does that mean?"  


I'm an idiot. I should just stick my foot in my mouth. "It means, no I haven't done television before."  


"Ok, can i give you a little advice?"  


I want to scream "Please! Give me advice! I have no idea what to do!" But instead I say, as evenly as possible, "Yes, that would be appreciated."  


He says, "Don't over reach," like it explains everything.  


Don't over reach? "Dont over reach?"  


"Don't try to do to much," Mark explains. "Don't try to know more than you do. My show isnt the place for you to become a star."  


I nod numbly and say, "Okay."  


"You'll be oppisite Sam Seaborn." Well, duh. "He's done the show a couple dozen times. The White House wouldn't keep sending him if he didnt keep wiping the floor with whoevers in that seat."  


Well, that definetly helped my nerves.  


I tell him I've seen Sam. He tells me not to be nervous and I say that I'll try not to.  


"I'll step in, take some of the punches if it gets out of hand." Thank God. Mark keeps talking and i just say "yeah."  


And then the amazing Sam Seaborn graces us with his presence. He walks over, sticks out his hand, and introduces himself. I take his hand and introduce myself. I try as hard as I can to not look nervous and then suddenly we're starting.  


Mark opens, saying that the house will be voting on the new education bill. He turns to Sam and asks why this bill is better than it's republican counterpart. I busy myself by making notes to myself.  


Sam starts by saying, "Because it buys things that teachers need." And i stop listening and concentrate all of my energy on what to say. I should mention the money going to the community. I shouldn't mention that in order to get the money schools have to agree not-  


Did he just say that Kirkwood is in Oregon?  


My God, he did. He just said that Kirkwood was in Oregon.  


I stop what I'm doing and look at him. He doesn't realise the mistake he just made. I'm not going to say any thing. I'm not going to say anything. I'm not going to-  


"Ainsley, is this true?"  


Huh? Is what true? I wasn't paying attention. I'm just going to assume that whatever Sam said was wrong and say, "No it's not."  


Mark, looks at sam, then back at me. "Is Sam Seaborn lying?"  


I don't know is he? "Lying's an awfully strong word."  


Mark starts to say something, and I say "Yes he's lying."  


Sam smiles, and opens his mouth to speak. I cut him off. "We should tell the truth about education. The bill contained plenty of money for textbooks. Including computer literacy, school safety. The difference is, we wanted to give the money to the community and let them decide how best to spend it, on the off chance that the needs of Lincoln high in Dayton are different form the needs of Krenchaw Hish in LA." The look on Sams face is priceless. He's surprised that a blond, leggy republican knows this much.  


Mark asks, "Sam, why did the president veto the bill?"  


I answer for sam, "Because it guarenteed by law that 95% of the money go directly to the classroom. Which is troubling to this president because he doesnt work for the students. And he doesnt work for the parents of the students. He works for the teachers union."  


Sam looks like he's going to cry. I proceed, "The bill contained plenty of money for textbooks, and anyone who says otherwise is flat out lying." I should stop now because i know the next thing i say is going to hit below the belt. But for some unknown reason, I keep going. "We should tell the truth about this. Text books are important. If for no other reason than they correctly place the town of Kirkwood in California and not in Oregon." There. I said it. And now I feel really bad. Because Sam looks like I just punched him in the stomach.   


Damn it. I've over reached. They're never going to ask me to come back.   


Mark takes us to commercial, and I ask him if I over reached. He just laughs, pats Sam on the back and says, "this one knows something."  


What the hell does that mean?  


Sam mutters something that sounds like, "please don't let them be watching."  


This makes me feel worse. He'll go into work and be heckled by his friends and co workers. People who respect him.   


I just completely humilated this man on national television.  


And I had a lot of fun doing it.  


But I still feel really bad.

  


End file.
